


Blue (K)nights & Golden(hand) Sunrises: Quarantine Edition

by aliveanddrunkonsunlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Fluff, Silly, professor jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveanddrunkonsunlight/pseuds/aliveanddrunkonsunlight
Summary: Despite him acting like a cocky ass for the first couple years they were colleagues, they’d fallen into bed together after the history department’s Sevenmas party, and afterwards, Jaime hadn’t let her shy away or call it a drunken mistake.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 72
Kudos: 220





	Blue (K)nights & Golden(hand) Sunrises: Quarantine Edition

**Author's Note:**

> The student names aren't necessarily modern versions of the characters we know, but I figure those names would become popular due to ancestral lineage and be passed down to future generations. 
> 
> The pandemic/quarantine is barely mentioned. This fic is very silly and was inspired by my girls in the thirst channel. Also inspired by this idiot who looks way too good on video conferencing calls.

Inspired by [this look](https://dunderklumpen.net/post/622171551814598656/nikolaj-coster-waldau-for-global-goal-unite).

*

Jaime finds her in front of the mirror, wearing a light blue button-up and a gray pencil skirt. “You know my students can’t see what you’re wearing on the bottom, right?” he asks, as if he was objecting to her attire while his eyes traveling down her calves tell her otherwise. 

“Is that why you were teaching in pajama bottoms the other day?” She teases, leaning in for a quick kiss. His beard, untamed during the pandemic, is surprisingly soft. The pajamas were the ones she’d given him last Sevenmas, combining their ancestral house colors. Azure and crimson. 

“I thought it might entice you to come back to bed,” he replies, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. “Worked pretty well, as I recall.” A smirk pulls at his mouth as he quirks his eyebrows up at her. 

“Jaime!” Brienne swats at his shoulder, even though she does indeed remember. That class was the first of a series of lectures Jaime did every semester on the War of the Five Kings, centering around the tales of Goldenhand the Just and the Blue Knight.

She’d known of Professor Jaime Lannister’s reputation for years before she got her position at Westerlands University. He was the top scholar on the Five Kings era, which was a favorite period of Brienne’s as well, and during history faculty events, they often argued about the validity of the stories. She found him pompous and infuriating, and while she did not always agree with his research and scholarship, Brienne couldn’t deny he was a good teacher. His passion ignited an interest in his students. 

“Fine, I can’t have you showing me up, Tarth,” he teases, stepping into the bathroom. 

Despite him acting like a cocky ass for the first couple years they were colleagues, they’d fallen into bed together after the history department’s Sevenmas party, and afterwards, Jaime hadn’t let her shy away or call it a drunken mistake. (Although she had said those exact words to him, she’s pretty sure.) They started spending most of their time outside of class together and it turned out despite his frequent differing opinions, she really liked him as a person. Their relationship as colleagues had grown, too. Jaime invited her to give feedback on his research and they were co-authoring a paper together. 

He emerges from the bathroom, changing out of his King’s Landing Kingsguard football jersey and stands in front of the open closet, shirtless. Brienne isn’t shy about admiring the width of his shoulders or the nicely defined arm muscles from his carefully maintained workouts. As much as she appreciates the dedication to his physical health, the growing softness in his belly is what she secretly loves the most. He catches her watching, throwing her a wink as he pulls on a bright blue cotton sweater, which accentuates the gray and silver in his beard. The man had no right to look this good in quarantine. 

It’s odd knowing his good looks attract students and fellow faculty alike to worship at the altar of Professor Lannister. Online, several student groups popped up: Professor Jaime Lannister is Hawt; Hottest Profs at WU; Professor Jaime is Daddy. The last one had been quickly removed by campus administration. 

Although Brienne believed Jaime when he tells her she’s intelligent, kind, even beautiful, the campus fervor around his looks made her slightly uncomfortable. As if she didn’t deserve him. 

“Where are you going?” he asks when Brienne veers into the doorway of his office. 

“I thought I would stay back here and join.” 

“No, no, no,” he insists, fingers landing on her wrist. “That wasn’t the deal.” 

“There was no deal!” She yelps. “Jaime, please. I don’t know if we should…” Brienne can imagine the disappointment on his students’ faces, a population which skews largely female. 

“What? The administration already knows. It’s not like we have to hide our relationship for the sake of our jobs.” He pulls her into him. “Come on, quarantine partner.” 

When the pandemic struck, Jaime made the argument that since they spent almost all their time together anyway, he “wasn’t about to go months without seeing her”, so they ended up in quarantining at Jaime’s place. They taught their respective classes from his living room and office. Occasionally, she could hear his voice raise during a fevered class discussion or when he got particularly excited about a point he was making. 

The walls of his living room held framed photos of family members and artwork of Goldenhand and the Blue Knight. Brienne noticed that several weeks ago, he’d added a picture of Tarth to the collection, one he’d taken when they visited last summer. 

“I don’t want to ruin your hot professor reputation,” she says, half teasing, half serious. 

“Pretty sure I can still maintain that,” he winks at her. “But even more so if I have a smokin’ hot partner who has legs that go on for miles.” 

“Partner?” 

“You disagree?” His face falls. “I thought...it’s been over a year, Brienne. After all this is over,” he gestures, “I was going to ask if you wanted to make this living situation permanent. So, I guess I’m asking now.” His green eyes meet hers, hopeful but nervous. 

Brienne can’t hold back her smile. She throws her arms around Jaime’s neck. “Yes, I would like that very much.” 

He laughs. “Good. I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Professor.” She says lowly against his mouth. 

“Stop,” he groans. “You know what that does to me.” 

“We have fifteen minutes,” Brienne replies, laughing. 

There’s hunger in his eyes, but he takes a step back, raking a hand through his hair. “Minx.” 

“Mmm, you love it.” His hands land at her hips, pulling her in for another kiss, before one hand is sliding down her ass and giving it a good pinch. 

“Jaime!” she shrieks, slapping his shoulder, but laughs, and kisses him again. 

Finally, they both sit down in front of the wall of framed photos and log into the video conferencing software. “You ready?” he asks, his hand stroking her back. She nods. Jaime slips on his glasses and Brienne has to bite her lip. He’s testing her today. Right before she logs on, he whispers, “I can see your bra through that shirt.” Her face flushes bright red just in time for his students to see. She pinches his side, making him laugh in the middle of his introduction, “Hi everyone, today we have a special guest to talk with us about Goldenhand and the Blue Knight. Some of you may have taken her course at Westerlands. Please welcome Professor Brienne Tarth!” He applauds, giving her a goofy, loving grin. She tries not to roll her eyes, instead concentrating on saying hello to the students. 

**B. Tarth** _pvt message to_ **J. Lan** : I hate you. 

**J. Lan** _pvt message to_ **B. Tarth** : You love me <3 

“Normally, if we were having class in person, I would let you guys have a bit of a debate about whether you think Goldenhand and the Blue Knight’s relationship was romantic or platonic. I also usually bring in my replicas of their swords, but perhaps if we ever get back to campus, you can come by my office and check them out yourselves.” Jaime had given her a replica of Oathkeeper for her birthday. That’s when she knew she loved him. “But today, Professor Tarth and I will be debating either side for you and then I’ll let you all chime in with your opinions. Some of which I already see being stated in the chat. That’s great, but hold on to those thoughts for later, okay?” Enthusiastic nodding from his students. 

Brienne pulls up the chat box for the class and nearly flushes a deep red for the second time in the past five minutes, for there’s a string of exclamations from the students which Jaime failed to mention. 

**SStark** : omg omg   
**SStark** : prof J, is that your gf?   
**DTarg** : aw that’s adorable  
 **Ygritte** : quarantine buddies !!!! get that d, prof t  
 **SStark** : sad he’s off the market, but he looks so happy  
 **DTarg** : @SStark, what’s wrong w u? He’s old!!!  
 **SStark** : oh like you wouldn’t Dany  
 **DTarg** : actually his gf is pretty hot. I’m on her team.  
 **ADayne** : can both of you stop talking about him as if he can’t see our chat? embarrassing

Brienne quickly closes the chat, too embarrassed to read anymore, and tunes into Jaime, who is still talking animatedly. “Okay, so Professor Tarth is going to be arguing that Goldenhand and the Blue Knight’s relationship was platonic, while I will be arguing that their relationship was romantic.” The chat button is flashing, but Brienne resists clicking on it. “In the interest of full disclosure, as many of you already know, we both have ancestors who were related to these figures, but our research is based on historical fact rather than emotional investment.” Jaime glances over at her, raising his eyebrows, a smile playing across his lips. “In fact, I believe Br-- _Professor Tarth_ would like to state something before she makes her argument.” 

“No,” she shakes her head. “That can wait until afterwards.” 

“Okay, then,” he chuckles. “Since you’re the guest, you may go first.” 

Brienne tries to make her points clearly but succinctly, knowing if she gives too much backstory, the students will tune out. She notices Jaime in the upper corner of her screen, staring at her lovingly, and it makes her blush and stammer in the middle of her argument. When she’s done, Jaime thanks her and begins to explain his list of points. She makes the mistake of opening the chat again. 

**Ygritte** : I bet Prof J would like to sheate his Oathkeeper in Prof T, besides we all know Goldenhand and the BK got it on.   
**Prof J:** Ygritte, that’s highly inappropriate. Please listen to Professor Tarth’s presentation.   
**Ygritte** : :( Sorry Prof J.   
**ADayne** : Goldenhand and the Blue Knight not only got it on, they were in love and most likely married.

When Jaime is done with his part of the presentation, he turns to her again, his smile way too eager. “Professor Tarth, now would you like to tell the class?”

“Certainly. Though I do think there is an argument to be made for friendship,” Brienne says, Jaime’s hand settling on her knee. “I do believe, and my research reflects, that Goldenhand and the Blue Knight’s relationship was indeed, romantic. Ja--Professor Lannister asked me to play the debater today, and I was happy to oblige. I’m interested in hearing your thoughts!” She lets Jaime lead the class discussion, jumping in to add her opinions, particularly when they differ from his, but mostly she enjoys watching him interact with his students. When they’re nearly done and he’s reminding everyone of assignments due, Brienne slides her hand slowly across his thigh, Jaime nearly choking on his words. 

“And that’s it for today!” he announces brightly, nearly slamming his laptop shut. “Bedroom. Now.” He growls in her ear. 

“I want you to sheathe your Oathkeeper in me,” she says in a mock swooning voice as Jaime guides her down the hall. 

“You know perfectly well it’s Widow’s Wail,” he warns, unzipping her skirt, and reaches for the buttons on her shirt. 

“Not as romantic,” Brienne teases, unbuckling his belt. 

He smiles at her afterwards, nuzzling his nose into her neck. “See, this is why pajama bottoms are easier.”

Brienne raises an eyebrow. “I’ll remember that next time,” she murmurs. “Professor.”

He grunts, nipping at her skin, his breath hot against her ear. “Fuck you.” 

“Yes, please.” 


End file.
